


The Lamb of God, the Future King of the Devildom, and the Scummy Second Borne

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Piercing, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Frottage, Genital Piercing, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Voyeurism, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Another request from my Discord server for a little bit of Simeon / Mammon / DiavoloSimeon and Diavolo are enjoying a little quality time together when Lucifer stops by with Mammon. Too busy with paperwork and the task of cleaning up whatever mess Mammon's made now, Lucifer leaves his idiot brother's punishment in the hands of an angel and the heir to the throne.I really wanted to explore Dom!Simeon with this fic, so if that's not your thing then I suggest skipping this one!Let me what you all think!
Relationships: Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	The Lamb of God, the Future King of the Devildom, and the Scummy Second Borne

Staying in the Devildom wasn’t nearly as awful as many of the angels told him it would be. No, the angel actually found himself enjoying bonding with the demons around him. While unexpected as it may be, Simeon often found himself enjoying Diavolo’s company more than anyone else. Well, when Diavolo had time to spare that is.

This afternoon was one of those increasingly rare occasions where Simeon and Diavolo could sit and chat over a cup or two of tea. Barbatos had served them a tea more commonly found in the Celestial realm to better suit their guest’s taste level, something Simeon greatly appreciated. Diavolo, never having tasted something so decadent, was off on a tangent fueled of excitement and curiosity that had been interrupted by the sounds of arguing coming from the other side of Diavolo’s chamber doors.

Barbatos, ever vigilant, opened the doors to the room before one of the voices even had the chance to knock. On the other side of the doorway stood Mammon and Lucifer. The latter of the two held the other by the back of the neck, ensuring that Mammon had nowhere to run.

“Ahh, if it isn’t Lucifer and Mammon,” Barbatos spoke monotonously, giving the two a slight bow at the waist, his hand over where his heart would be. “And to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“It seems _someone_ ,” Lucifer hissed out, his grip on Mammon’s neck tightening up, making the demon in question wince in pain, “decided it would be a fantastic idea to mess with Satan and reduce half of the House of Lamentation to rubble.”

“Oh dear me…” Simeon gasped out, his tea cup clinking on the saucer as he set it down.

“And while I would love the pleasure of reprimanding this certain _someone_ ,” Lucifer’s grip tightened even further on the back of Mammon’s neck. “I simply do not have the time nor the patience to give the party responsible their proper punishment. Therefore, I was hoping maybe Diavolo would be interested in taking up the task for me?”

“Well, Lord Diavolo is a bit busy at the–”

“Nonsense!” Diavolo called from across the room, his voice as cheery as ever. “Come in come in! I’m sure I can handle things and entertain our guest at the same time,” Diavolo’s voice boomed, a laugh peppering his words as he spoke.

“As long as it gets done and get done properly, I don’t care about execution,” Lucifer spoke cheerfully, his mood lightening significantly with the weight of responsibility off his shoulders.

Lucifer pushed Mammon further into the room, giving his neck one last threatening squeeze that told the Avatar of Greed he’d better comply to whatever Diavolo had planned or else there were to be consequences. The younger demon took his brother’s silent word for it and hung his head low as he walked into Diavolo’s chambers, the creaking of the door closing signaling his demise.

“Now then,” Diavolo began, one of his hands coming up to stroke his chin as he eyed Mammon. “What to do with you?”

“Shall I prep the torture level of the castle my Lord?” Barbatos asked, his head popping out from behind Mammon, effectively scaring the demon they’d been trying to figure out how to punish.

“A bit too much for our angelic guest don’t you think?” Diavolo hummed out, his index finger rubbing at his upper lip in thought while his palm rested on his chin.

“Mmm perhaps…” Barbatos trailed off, his excitement waning but then it immediately returned when a selfish thought crossed his mind. “What about the unconventional methods Lucifer always talks about?”

At the mention of Lucifer and his unconventional means of torture, everyone’s head snapped in Barbatos’ direction, a clear smirk on his face. It was then that Mammon started to become worried, especially at the toothy grin that overtook Diavolo’s features.

“Wait wait wait, I don’t think–”

“Hush! You remember what Lucifer said don’t you?” Diavolo purred out, one of his hands coming up to twist a tuff of Mammon’s stark white hair in between his thumb and index finger.

“…yes…” Mammon sighed out, his head bowing slightly in defeat.

“That’s a good boy,” Diavolo spoke excitedly, a deep, boisterous laugh shaking everyone’s chest that was in the room.

Mammon couldn’t help the little blush that came over his cheeks at the praise from Diavolo, but it seemed no one noticed. Well, except for Simeon. The angel cocked his head at the bit of red that spread over Mammon’s cheeks and the sight ignited something inside him. The angel found himself wishing to see that same red color pepper the rest of Mammon’s skin and his mind wandered to much more impure thoughts.

“You’re too quick to praise Diavolo.” Simeon found his mouth was moving before his brain could stop it, his usually quiet self speaking for once catching the demons’ attention.

“Oh?” Diavolo had his interest piqued and like a truly spoiled nobleman, he found himself intrigued by this sudden outburst from his guest. “Care to demonstrate how it should be done then?”

“I would be honored to,” Simeon spoke coolly, giving the prince before him a little bow before he turned his attention to Mammon.

Simeon’s words sent a thrill down Mammon’s spine, the same way Lucifer would send shivers down his spine and the demon suddenly found himself worried. He’d figured that since Lucifer was handing him over to Diavolo, he wouldn’t have to endure such a harsh punishment seeing as the Prince was a huge pushover when it came to punishment, but he hadn’t expected his side of Simeon. While he’d heard stories from Lucifer that Simeon had another side to him, Mammon had thought they were just that: stories. It wasn’t until Simeon was circling him the way a predator would a wounded animal that Mammon believed Lucifer.

Simeon had stopped his appraisal of Mammon and stood directly behind him, looking down at him slightly with the couple inches in height he had on the demon before him. The angel gave Mammon a rough shove, the action catching the Avatar of Greed off guard, making him stumble forward slightly in confusion.

“Oi! What’s the big idea eh?”

“Shut your mouth and get on the bed,” Simeon hissed out, his anger spiking at the audacity Mammon had to talk back.

Mammon’s eyes widened at Simeon’s tone and words, his Adam’s apple bobbing and his head quickly nodding in agreement. His legs moved on his own and he found himself sitting on the edge of Diavolo’s ginormous bed twiddling his thumbs.

“Gentlemen, your ties?” Simeon asked the two other demons in the room, a gloved hand outstretched to each of them.

Both Barbatos and Diavolo gave one another a questioning look before shrugging. They’d undone their ties, slipping the silk material from around their necks to place it in the angel’s hands. Simeon offered the pair a nod of his head as a silent thank you before approaching the bed. He’d gone to take a step towards the bed when the sight of Mammon still fully clothed and scrolling through his phone sent a wave of anger and frustration through him.

“I would’ve thought Lucifer trained you better, but it appears I have been mistaken,” Simeon sighed out angrily. The tone the angel took made Mammon fumble and drop his D.D.D, clearly surprised at just how much worse Simeon was turning out to be.

“I…Well you…I just…I went to the bed like you asked!” Mammon tried, defending himself unsuccessfully.

“This is your first and only strike. Now _strip_ and get on the bed since you need _everything_ spelled out for you,” Simeon seethed, his grip on the ties in each of his hands tightening as he tried to keep from lashing out on Mammon.

Quick to take to command, Mammon jumped up from the bed and stripped as fast as he could. He’d let his jacket fall from his arms and swiftly tugged his black fitted t-shirt over his head, pulling his sunglasses off with it. His fingers fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans before he pulled them down his legs quickly, stepping out of them and his shoes before pushing his boxer briefs down his legs in record time. Once he was finally bare, Mammon felt his cheeks heat up as Simeon made show of his eyes raking over his body, blue eyes darkening with lust as he caught sight of Mammon’s erection.

“Eager aren’t we?” Simeon chuckled, his own excitement blossoming at the beautiful red color that bloomed over Mammon’s dark skin. “Lay on your back, hands towards the headboard.”

Mammon silently did as told, completely relinquishing control over to the angel while the other two demons watched closely. Once Mammon was in his position, Simeon approached the demon on his left and used Diavolo’s tie to bind Mammon’s wrist to the lavish bed post. He’d tied Mammon’s wrist a bit too tightly, making the demon wince slightly but he didn’t complain for he feared that he’d only make it worse.

Simeon stalked to the other side of the bed, maintaining his eye contact with Mammon. The angel tied his right wrist as tight as the other, offering the demon below him a sickly-sweet smile. Mammon gulped once again, his eyes drifting from Simeon’s gaze to look towards Diavolo and Barbatos. Both powerful demons watched with rapt attention, their bodies subconsciously carrying them closer.

“Shall we start then gentlemen?” Simeon addressed Barbatos and Diavolo, one of his gloved hands coming up to his mouth so he could take the cloth of one of the fingers to remove the offending garment from his hand. He’d done the same for the other glove and the pair of demons took the hint.

Barbatos and Diavolo both removed their overcoats, the latter of the two handing off the garment to Barbatos so he could properly hang the item up. It was then that Diavolo unbuttoned the cuffs of his uniform shirt. He’d undone the top few buttons of his shirt and left the others done up, just exposing the top of his chest. Barbatos had followed Simeon’s lead, discarding his stark white gloves before following Diavolo’s actions to undo the top few buttons of his own shirt.

Mammon watched the three beings before with rapt attention, his blue eyes flickering between them as little bits of skin were continually exposed to him. Simeon had taken off his cape and thrown it somewhere in the room, exposing more of his skin than Mammon had ever seen. His eyes tracked every single one of Simeon’s movements as his hands traced down his toned body. The angel flashed the demon a sly grin, his eyes flashing with a cocky glimmer that ignited a sense of danger inside of Mammon.

Almost painfully slow, Simeon unzipped the fly of his slacks before his deft fingers moving to release the button that was keeping the pants around Simon’s waist. With it undone, the white material slid down Simeon’s thighs, exposing more of his dark, supple skin to the demon beneath him. When Mammon’s eyes traveled down Simeon’s body, he couldn’t help the little hitch in his throat at what he saw.

At the crotch of Simeon’s leotard, Mammon spotted the angel’s erection straining against the constricting material. The Avatar of Greed gulped in anticipation as he watched the length twitch slightly, his own twitching in response. At the sound of Simeon’s dark chuckle, Mammon’s eyes snapped up to meet Simeon’s heated gaze.

“Like what you see Little Lamb?” Simeon chuckled, his tone gravelly as he spoke.

“I wasn’t lookin’ at ya! I was just–”

“It’s so impolite to stare Mammon,” Simeon spoke darkly, and his tone made Mammon flinch.

Mammon hadn’t seen Simeon’s movements more than he felt the aftermath of them. Simeon had brought his hand down on Mammon’s upper thigh, the skin there quickly turning from its lustrous dark tone to a bright red from the force. Mammon had jumped once his brain computed the pain, his delayed reaction making Simeon chuckle at how truly pathetic he was.

“Why so harsh?” Diavolo sounded from the other side of Mammon, his voice catching Mammon’s attention. “It’s hard not to stare at a thing of true beauty.”

Mammon’s eyes widened as a he took in more of Diavolo standing next to him. The Prince, while still clad in his RAD uniform shirt and pants, had his erection out and standing at attention next Mammon. It was intimidating to say the very least, but the sight of it made Mammon gulp in anticipation, his wrists tugging at the bed posts he was tided to.

“Eyes on me Little Lamb,” Simeon growled, his hand curling around Mammon’s chin in order to grab the demon’s attention once again.

And grab his attention Simeon did. Much like Diavolo, Simeon had pulled the crotch of his leotard to the side in order to free his erection. And much like the rest of him, Simeon’s cock was a thing of beauty. What really caught Mammon’s eye, however, was the little shine of silver in the underside of Simeon’s cock. The look on Mammon’s face as he took in the sight of his cock made Simeon groan, his grip on Mammon’s chin tightening.

“You want a taste Little Lamb?” Simeon chuckled out.

Though he’d asked, the angel didn’t give Mammon the time to answer. Instead, he’d squeezed Mammon’s jaw to make his mouth open slightly and a little groan came from the angel at the sight of Mammon’s tongue piercing. It was then that he’d decided to stop holding back. Simeon let the tip of his cock rest against the pad of Mammon’s tongue, the metal of their piercings clinking quietly before he’d thrust the majority of his length down Mammon’s throat. The sudden feeling of Simeon’s cock hitting the back of his throat made Mammon’s eyes go impossibly wide and the demon looked up at the angel before with a pleading look in his blue orbs.

“A little rough don’t you think?” Diavolo asked Simeon, his tone concerned as he brushed his fingers through Mammon’s hair.

“Quite the opposite I believe my Lord,” Barbatos sounded from the other side of the room.

The demon had taken a seat on one of the many ancient chairs that decorated the room, placing the seat at the very center of the room to ensure he wouldn’t miss a thing. He’d been lounging in the chair, his hand languidly stroking his cock while he watched the whole exchange go down. Diavolo had made a hum of acknowledgement but his attention was on his loyal servant’s movements, his eyes shining as he watched with great intent. Their eyes had met briefly and a silent conversation between the two began, both deciding that maybe they could have a little fun later, but it would have to wait until Mammon was properly dealt with.

“I see…well then, by all means, carry on Simeon,” Diavolo hummed out, his attention turning from Barbatos back to Mammon.

Simeon did indeed carry on.

The angel pulled his hips back just barely, causing Mammon to whimper at the feeling of his singular piercing dragging along the pad of Mammon’s tongue, before thrusting his length back inside of Mammon’s throat. Simeon had repeated this action a few times, each time pushing his length further into Mammon’s throat. Both Diavolo and Barbatos watched Simeon’s movements with great intent, fisting their cocks all the while.

The knowledge of having an audience only seemed to spur on Simeon. The angel’s pace was beginning to pickup since he knew Diavolo and Barbatos were watching him so intently and the little whimpers and gags coming from Mammon only helped to fuel his wild thrusting. When Simeon looked down at Mammon to see the archdemon’s cheeks stained with salty tears and saliva coating the area around his mouth and his chin, Simeon had to pull out of Mammon’s throat. The sight went straight to his cock and the angel just wasn’t ready to cum yet.

With Simeon’s cock no longer stuffed down his throat, Mammon coughed and sputtered, his chest heaving as he gulped down breath after breath. Mammon had just barely caught his breath when the feeling of Diavolo’s gentle hold on his chin, a clear contrast from Simeon, pulled his attention to focus on the demon prince. After Simeon’s rough treatment, Mammon couldn’t help but nuzzle his cheek against the palm of Diavolo’s hand, the action causing a deep chuckle to sound from Diavolo’s chest.

Diavolo had brought the tip of his cock to Mammon’s lips and he let out a low groan at the feeling of Mammon’s tongue teasing at the slit of it. Mammon had gotten a bit more confident with his teasing after a while and he’d swirled his tongue around the expanse of Diavolo’s cockhead, the ball end of his piercing catching on the veins and ridges of the prince’s cock. If it weren’t for Diavolo’s groans and Simeon’s fingers prodding at his asshole, Mammon would’ve continued to tease the cock before him, but the pressure of Simeon nudging his fingertips at his puckered entrance made Mammon swallow the tip of Diavolo’s length.

A heady sigh left Diavolo’s lips at the feeling of Mammon’s hot mouth wrapped around his dick and the demon couldn’t help but tug slightly at the white strands of hair on the crown of the demon’s head below him. Diavolo had nudged his cock further down Mammon’s throat and though he was mainly focused on the hot mouth below him engulfing his cock, a quiet curse from Barbatos caught Diavolo’s attention.

His butler had slouched slightly in the chair, his green eyes half lidded as his purple nails dug into the arms of the chair he was sitting in. One end of demon’s forked tail was ringing tight circles around the girth of his cock while the other teased and rubbed at the tip as he watched Diavolo and Simeon tease at Mammon. His eyes had met Diavolo’s and ever one to please, Barbatos let out a deep groan, his head nodding to encourage Diavolo to continue.

Diavolo nodded back, his tongue peeking out to wet his suddenly dry lips as he turned his attention back to Mammon. As gently as he could, Diavolo tugged on the white strands of Mammon’s hair, sinking his cock deeper into the archdemon’s throat. Once felt the tip of Mammon’s nose brush against the sensitive skin above the base of his length, Diavolo let a little whine slip out of him.

Mammon was no better at this point. He relaxed his throat around the length of Diavolo’s cock and swallowed thickly, his nostrils flaring as he tried to take shallow breaths. At the feeling of one of Simeon’s fingers slipping inside him, slick with the angel’s saliva, Mammon’s eyes widened, and he tugged at the ties that held him down. The combination of every sensation he was feeling made the Avatar of Greed whimper, his cock throbbing and leaking precum onto his toned stomach.

The feeling of Mammon’s throat tightening just slightly as the demon swallowed around his cock made Diavolo’s hips jerk. He’d lost patience and Diavolo steadily began to thrust in and out of Mammon’s mouth, his teeth gritting as he felt the metal of Mammon’s piercing drag along the underside of his cock.

Mammon’s nails dug into the meat of his palms as he took what Diavolo and Simeon had to offer. Simeon had inserted his middle and ring finger soon after his index had opened Mammon up some. The angel scissored his thin fingers apart, his top teeth biting into the meat of his bottom lip as he watched Mammon’s hole with rapt attention. Simeon spit another little glob of his saliva onto his hole, groaning at the bit of increased lubrication it offered.

Simeon had increased the pace of his fingers, the tips of them brushing against Mammon’s prostate with each thrust, only heightening the demon’s pleasure. As he continued though, Simeon could feel Mammon tightening up around his fingers and based on the way the demon’s cock was leaking, he was close. Seeing as this was a punishment, Simeon pulled his fingers from Mammon’s entrance before he could reach that crest. The loss of contact made Mammon cry out around Diavolo’s cock, his eyes watering from being so close and then having that delicious high ripped away from him.

“I’d say he’s ready now,” Simeon huffed out, clearly affected by Mammon’s disappointed whines at losing Simeon’s fingers inside him and Diavolo’s cock down his throat. “Untie him and pick him up.” Simeon’s instructions were laced with a groan as he spit into his hand and used the bodily fluid to slick his cock up some.

Diavolo did as instructed, his fingers fumbling slightly over the ties before he lifted the now freed Mammon from the bed and held him bridal style. Simeon took two long strides over to where Mammon and Diavolo were and he’d grasped Mammon by the jaw once more. His fingers squeezed, making Mammon’s mouth opened and Simeon searched the demon’s eyes for a moment before he spit into Mammon’s mouth. The action had caught the demon off guard, but Simeon closed his mouth before the demon could even think about protesting.

“Swallow,” Simeon commanded threateningly, his thumb smoothing over Mammon’s bottom lip as he eyed the demon menacingly. Mammon did as told, his Adam’s apple bobbing from his audibly gulp. “That’s a good boy…it seems you’re not as useless as I thought.”

It was then that Simeon laid on the bed, his cock standing at attention. Diavolo had quickly caught on and the prince maneuvered Mammon to lay him on top of Simeon so they were chest to chest. Mammon had braced himself, a little gasp leaving him when he felt the shaft of Simeon’s cock brush against his own. The angel couldn’t help but smirk at Mammon’s pathetic reaction, his hips rutting to drag his cock along Mammon’s one more, the piercing on the underside catching on the demon’s cockhead to make them both moan.

Though he’d wanted to tease Mammon more, Simeon found his patience wavering each time the tip of his cock would catch on Mammon’s entrance. The angel finally pushed the head of his dick into Mammon’s entrance, the demon below him whimpering at the little stretch. Diavolo had draped himself over Mammon’s back, the demon prince whispering soft words of encouragement to the Avatar of Greed.

“You’re doing so well sweetie,” Diavolo cooed, his cock brushing against Mammon’s inner thigh.

Diavolo’s words of encouragement were enough for Mammon to loosen up some, allowing Simeon to thrust the entirety of his length into the demon’s entrance. Mammon let out a low groan at the feeling, his cock throbbing wildly from his need to cum after Simeon edged him before. The angel in question had quickly set a rough pace, not allowing for Mammon to adjust to his girth.

Barbatos watched all the while, his tail’s grip on his cock tightening to make him hiss. From his point of view, he could clearly see Simeon thrusting in and out of Mammon’s entrance, the sound of skin on skin like music to his ears as he took in the sight. The grip his tail had on his cock turned into more a vice when he saw Diavolo move to push his cock inside Mammon beside Simeon’s. The royal butler groaned at the sight of his master’s sizeable length nudging and pushing at Mammon’s already stuffed entrance.

Slowly, Diavolo pushed into Mammon, groaning as his cock slid against Simeon’s to stretch Mammon out even further. The demon in question was worse for ware at this point. Mammon cried out with each push of Diavolo’s hips into his, his voice broken as he wailed for more, the sight and sounds contradictory. The prince had given one final push of his hips, sinking the rest of his cock into Mammon’s tight heat. Diavolo gave a shuddering breath, the sound and feeling of it making Mammon whimper quietly. The two of them sat seated inside Mammon for a minute or two, Simeon taking pity on Mammon since he’d taken both of them at once.

“You’ve done so well Little Lamb,” Simeon groaned out, his patience thinning he longer Mammon panted and whimpered into the crook of his neck.

“Pl-please…” Mammon whined, his nails coming up to drag down the expanse of Simeon’s chest. “Just fu-huck me already!” Mammon’s words were hiccupped as he spoke, his lust over taking his body as he begged for Simeon and Diavolo to move already.

“Heh…you got it Little Lamb…”

Those five words were going to be the death of Mammon.

As soon as he spoke, Simeon pulled his hips back, his length almost completely leaving Mammon before the angel thrust back into him harshly. Moving in tandem with Simeon, as soon as the angel was fully inside Mammon once more, he’d done much the same. They’d thrust in and out of Mammon, their paces perfectly matched and their cockheads hitting Mammon’s g-spot dead on with every powerful thrust.

Broken moans and hiccups filled the thick, sex filled air as the two beings wrecked the Avatar of Greed below and Barbatos ate it up. While participating would’ve been fun, the demon butler found his own orgasm rapidly approaching just from watching the pair wreck Mammon. The sight had been perfect for Barbatos and the demon found himself cumming suddenly, a little groan leaving his throat as he thrusted his hips into his tail, riding out the waves that over took his body.

Had Diavolo not been so preoccupied with Mammon, he would’ve praised Barbatos, but the demon he was currently fucking into took all of his attention. As he thrust into Mammon, he could feel Simeon’s pace falter some, signaling the angel was close to cumming. Mammon was much the same way from what the two could tell. His moans had gotten higher and needier, his babbling become less and less clear the more the two thrust inside him.

“Sh-shit…you gonna cum Little Lamb? You gonna cum on these cocks hmm?”

Simeon’s filthy words made Mammon gasp as they floated through his mind, his brain slow to process them through the thick cloud of pleasure that clouded his judgement.

“Please…please please please! I wanna…wanna cum…I’vebeenagoodboyplease!” Mammon wailed into Simeon’s neck, his nails digging into Simeon’s heated skin as the pair faltered in their pace.

“Ugh! Then fucking do it, cum for me Little Lamb…” Simeon commanded, the last of his words barely heard over the sound of Mammon’s pained cry.

The Avatar of Greed had cum thick spurts onto his and Simeon’s chest, their dark skin splattered in white as rope after rope shot from Mammon’s cock. His orgasm ultimately pulled Simeon and Diavolo with him, the pair stopping their thrusting. Their cocks throbbed against one another and Simeon gave a stuttering moan as he came deep inside of Mammon. Diavolo hadn’t been long after, a low trill sounding from his throat as he shot thick spurts of cum into Mammon’s entrance to mix with Simeon’s.

Mammon had collapsed onto of Simeon, his orgasm making his body go limp as he thrummed from his orgasm.

Diavolo pulled out of Mammon once he felt himself soften some, leaning back on his haunches to watch his and Simeon’s cum drip of the demon. Globs drippled out of him, the white substance staining the sheets of Diavolo’s bed, not that the prince really matter. He regarded Barbatos who, much them, was sat there catching his breath, his cock twitching slightly against his clothed stomach as he came down from his own high.

“And that,” Simeon sighed out from underneath Mammon, placing a light kiss on the demon’s cheek. “is how punishment should go…”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
